Cliff hanger V1
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Shee and Kez get into trouble while arresting a suspect and end up fighting for there lives,there's a veiw versions to this story, for Bill fans!


There are three made up charicters in these storys, Sheelagh's best mates, PC Jennifar 'Jenny Taylor and PC Rebbeca 'Becky 'Smith. also Sheelagh's second oldest brother PC Donald 'Don' Irwin. There's also some charicters out of Casulty featured.

Ok there's a few versns to this story and in one of the versons some dies in it. This one's more like Casulty!

Right we'll start at the beginging they were all chasing a suspect who had ... Des and Gabreil in Serria One, Kerry and Smith in Serria 21, Sheelagh and Tony in Serria 84, Gary, Reg and Jenny in Serria Oscar 2. they had all chased him until he came to a cliff. Were he had got out on foot. Everyone got out and chased him until he was on the edge were everyone stopped. The man, Kerry, Sheelagh and Reg were very close to the edge at this point, anyway they managed to talk him into not jumping and he was bring led back to the van by Reg.

Verson 1: 

Sheelagh and Kerry started to walk back towards the others when the ground they were on stated to crumble and Kerry fell with a scream grabing Sheelagh who twisted and went over the edge.

Smithy and Gabreil: KERRY!

Des and Jenny: SHEELAGH!

Gary: GUYS!

They all run to the edge and neal over, there both lying on the ground. Not moving Sheelagh's next to a rock and Kerry curled on the ground.

Jenny: Oh my god!

They all turn and run -

Jenny: Serria Oscar form Serria Oscar two urgent message! -

and get back to the cars and Van.

Jenny: - Request, Ambulance, Helicopter and back up we've got to IC1 females just fallen 20ft of the sid eof a cliff, Dean it's Sheelagh and Kerry!

Meanwhile in CAD the Inspector has heard all of this:

Gina: Serria Oscar two from Serria Oscar one can you give me an injure assment over?

Jenny and Everyone drive down to them, when they get to the bottom you can hear the back up in the distance. Smithy and Gabreil run to Kerry who's started to come around, Des, Jenny and Reg run to Sheelagh.

Jenny: Sheelagh!

They all get down next to them.

Jenny: Sheelagh, oh my god, honey can you hear me it's Jenny.

She looks up

Jenny: Look don't anybony move them!

Kerry starts to come round, she starts moving like mad Smithy and Gabreil have to hold her down.

Smithy: Kerry, Kerry it's Smithy your gonna be alright just don't move it's gonna be alright.

She opens her eyes and looks at Smithy.

Kerry: Were's Sheelagh?

Smithy: Just try and stay carm.

Kerry: Where is she.

Smithy: Kerry just stay still

Kerry then turns and sees Sheelagh near her.

Kerry: She's not moving.

Smithy looks up at Jenny, who looks down at Sheelagh, then the Amberlances arrive followed by the Inspector in a IRV behhind alone with back up. Out of the Ambulance come two paramedics old friends of Sheelagh who she used to work with Comfort and Fin. They also now Jenny. Comfort comes towards Jenny, Des, Reg and Sheelagh.

Comfort: Jenny!

Jenny: Hey

Comfort: Sheelagh -

She neals down next to her.

Comfort: It's Comfort and Fin darling were going to get you out of here as soon as we can.

Meanwhile Kerry's been put onto a strecher and been seen two. Comfort does some work on Sheelagh when she starts to come round.

Jenny: Sheelagh?

She starts to groan and move around.

Comfort: Hold her down!

Comfort, Jenny and Des (who has gone white as a sheet and looks as though he's gonna pass out) hold onto Sheelagh to stop her making any more damage to her self.

Comfort: I no, sweet heart try not to move ok baby! We're gonna take you in.

They put her into the ambulance, and is then take to hospital, there then both taking to St Hughes. There given an escort by Des and Gabreil in Serria one and the others. In the Ambulance Comfort is checking on Sheelagh and Fin gets on the radio to the Hospital.

Fin: 505 to St Hughes control, 505 to St Hughes control.

Charlie the head nurse picks it up, it's being listened on by the other staff.

Fin: Yeah on route to St Hughes, with Female pationed, abdomanl damage to the left and center part of the chest and stomach, possible spinal injures and broken arm, ressitnt of a possible 20 feet fall, ETA 12mins. Charlie it's Sheelagh.

Charlie: Recived.

When they arrive at St Hughes Kerry's taken up for X – rays and Sheelagh taken striaght into Resuces. Des, Reg, Smithy, Jenny and Gary wait outside for news, meanwhile Kerry's been checked out she's got a broken arm and concution but shud make a recovery. Sheelagh hover is more serious and after five hours of waiting there told by Harry the consultent that as long as she comes round she should be all right.

Jenny: Well.

Harry: Well we've reparied the damage to her stomach and abdaman. We've placed her on Antibiotics, and we've placed her on a twenty four hour heart moniter to check that her heart is on the right level.

Des: So she's gonna make a full recovery?

Harry: Well that all depeneds on her, surgary can only do so much, we did however come across some complactions while in thearte.

Don: What do you mean.

Don had just come marching threw the doors and come up to them.

Harry: Sorry you are?

Don: I'm her brother, what complercations?

Harry: She stopped breath for a large amout of time while in threatre, which means the brian stopped getting the oxegen it needs.

Don: So what does that mean?

Harry: It means if she does wake up she could have surfishent damage to her brian.

Des: (Scared and low voice) Brain Dead?

Jenny: If she wakes up?

Don: How long will it be until she dose wake up.

Harry: It's hard to say, I feel I must tell you all now that you should prepare your selfs. She might not wake and even is she does it might not be for a few days the next twenty four hours or crusial.

He walks of, the rest stand in shock and silence, tears start to fall down Jenny's face. Then Becky, Camron and Honey and Tony come threw the doors and up to them.

Becky: Jenny how is she?

She stop's when she see's Jenny crying.

Becky: Oh god she hasn't -

Jenny: No, they said she might not wake up.

Gary: And if she does she could be -

He glances at Don.

Don: Brian Dead.

Becky puts her hands to her mouth.

Becky: But She'll be alright, I mean Sheelagh's a fighter.

Don: If she dosen't wake up with then next few days -

he turns to look at all of them looking at him.

Don: She's not gonna wake up alive.

There silence, Don turns away.

Becky: Hey come here.

Becky hughes Don.

Becky: Come on she'll be fine. (thinks – we need a mirilcale)

Jenny looks at Des, who looks back.

Three days had passed and Sheelagh lay in a hospital bed attached to all sorts of machines, everyone was now starting to believe that she wouldn't wake up. Even Des, Jenny, Don and Becky seemed to think this though they never said it. Kerry was in pieces she would look or talk to anyone and she kept blaming her self. Everone in the station had either been into to see her or sent her flowers. Then just when they were giving up hope and were ready to say goodbye something happened. On the fith day she started to come around, Don was in ith her at the time and Des and Reg, Gary and Tony were at the hospital at the time on a job and decided to check in on her, they bumped into Becky who was doing the same thing and they all went in.

Des: How you doing mate?

Don: Oh you now. The hospital surgested that all friends and family should come in.

Gary: Why would they do that?

Don: Isn't it obvious -

Meanwhile the lads were talking, Becky walked up to Sheelagh.

Becky: Hey honey, oh come on Sheelagh, you've had to long a lie in we need you, i mean what would the Inspector do if she didn't have someone to shout at? What would Gary do if he didn't have someone to tell him of? What would we do if we didn't have our leading singer? You can't go, the relife needs you, Don needs you and we need you. Come on Sheelagh, your always proving me wrong, well just for wants i want you to prove me right -

Sheelagh started to move her hand.

Becky: - your one of the best friends i've ever had Sheelagh Murphy so if you think were getting ride of you that easerly.

Sheelagh arm drops from her stomach on the bed beside her.

Becky: Sheelagh?

The guys are still taliking and haven't notice.

Becky: Em Guys!

Don: What

She looks at them in amazment

Becky: I think she's waking up.

They all crowd round her bed.

Don: Sheelagh?

Sheelagh then slowlt opens her eyes, and all the machines start bleeping and the numbers and monitors start moving up.

Don: Sheelagh!

Doctors and Nurses start coming in, a few minetes later Don and the other are told she's woken up and she'll make a full recovery!

After this Sheelagh was distraged from hospital six weeks later, she then took another mouth of work. Then one day she had an oppiontment with the Inspector about coming back to work. After she had discused it with the Inspector she and June headed for the canteen to find everone. Now nobody has seen her a fixed up and feeling better since it happened. They walk into the canteen. The lads are sitting at there usual table and the girls are in the middle of rehersing and don't see her come in. when they finish they go over to the lads table were the laughing and joking like there supose to be. Sheelagh just stands there smiling at them.

Des: What was that supose to be?

Honey: It's called Music Des.

Becky: Yeah Des you no Rock en Roll.

Des: Rock en Roll, it sounds more like had bags at dawn.

Honey: Oh very funny Desmond.

Gabreil: You see Des's tast in music stinks that's why he's kicking up a fuss.

Des: Oh but out empt' head!

Kerry: Now now boys restrain yourselves.

Honey: Anyway i think it was good it better then yesterday's anyway

Becky: Yeah I agree what do you think Jen – Jen -

They all looked at Jenny who was staring at Sheelagh. Jenny gets up and gives Sheelagh a hugh just as the others realise who it is, all the girls come over and giver her a group huge.

Becky: You girl had us worried sick!

Sheelagh: Well sorry about but there wasn't really much i could do about it.

Honey: Everyone thought you were gonna die.

Sheelagh: hey it takes more then a 20ft cliff to get ride of me.

They all laught and Kerry and Sheelagh look at each other

Sheelagh: Hey

Kerry: Sheelagh I'm -

Sheelagh: Forget it

Kerry: Yeah but I could have -

Sheelagh: Yeah but you didn't I'm ok, were both ok and that's all that matters.

Kerry smiles.

Sheelagh: Now am I gonna get a hugh

Kerry comes up to Sheelagh and they have a group huge, just as the lads come over.

THE END


End file.
